1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gauge technology, in particular to devices, systems and methods for providing remote gauge signals, transmitting remote gauge signals, interpreting remote gauge signals, outputting remote gauge signals, and ultimately managing the logistics associated with servicing remotely located tanks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Liquid level gauges are frequently employed to monitor the level in a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) tank or heating oil tanks. Fuel distributors, with or without the assistance of the tank owners, often utilize these gauges to determine when replenishment of the liquid petroleum gas or heating oil within the tank is warranted. Typically, the fuel distributor will send out refueling trucks on a predetermined route to manually monitor the level of tanks by viewing the gauges. Alternatively, the tank owner will monitor the liquid level of the tank, and when replenishment is needed, will contact the distributor to order fuel. If the liquid level in the tank was at or below 30 percent full, the tank would be refueled. If the liquid level in the tank was greater than 50 percent full, the tank would not be refueled, and the distributor would return and monitor the liquid level in the tank at a later time. To avoid explosion, the distributor usually keeps the liquid level below 85 percent full. If the fuel level in the tank is below 20 percent, damage can occur to appliances. Under this regime of manually monitoring tanks, many inherent inefficiencies exist. More personnel are required to monitor and/or deliver fuel within a region. They often span the region several times responding to unorganized fueling orders. These inefficiencies result in increased costs associated with fuel distribution. Accordingly, it would be desirable to minimize operational costs by maximizing the number of fuel deliveries to a number of tank sites at a given period and, during the same time, minimizing the number of repeat routes which traverse the same region.
Gauges that provide an electrical signal in response to the liquid level of the tank are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,632 B2, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0084720, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0088278 A1, disclose magnetic liquid level gauges suitable for liquid petroleum gas, including a magnetically driven dial assembly coupled with a wiper arm type variable resistor. The references also disclose magnetically driven gauges that produce an electrical output signal using a shaped sensing magnet coupled with the tank magnet and a hall effect sensor. However, the gauges discussed in the prior art do not resolve the inefficiency issues associated with distributing fuel to remote tank locations. Accordingly, it is desirable to employ a system that is capable of improving the logistical efficiencies associated with the delivery of liquid petroleum gas or fuel oil to a number of remotely dispersed tanks over a geographic area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,424, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,697 B1, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2001/0045892 A1 disclose wireless liquid level gauges and systems related thereto. However, the teachings discussed in the prior art do not resolve the inefficiency issues addressed above in the manner addressed in the present invention.